


Courting The Demon Of Chaos

by TheLiteralOnes



Series: Courting the Demon Of Chaos Series [1]
Category: Killjoy
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, clown, demon x human, killjoy x reader, teratophile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiteralOnes/pseuds/TheLiteralOnes
Summary: Killjoy feels conflicted. He doesn't know how to express his feelings for a crush that was previously a victim-to-be. He finds solace in drunkenness and stumbling into her home....
Relationships: killjoy/female reader, killjoy/reader
Series: Courting the Demon Of Chaos Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688338
Kudos: 1





	Courting The Demon Of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing something in a long time, and my very first submission on here. I hope it's enjoyable and that other's find my work worthy of reading lol. I tried my hardest. This was written for my sister.

"Watching cigarettes burn out...till all the neon gets turned out,"....

The somber music continued to play amongst the miscreants and miserable men that littered the bar. The men all sat around moping and boo-hooing over the loss of a girlfriend or someone cheating on someone else. The one man, demon rather, that stood out amongst them all, was sullen for one of the same reasons: heartache. He flagged the bartender down for another as his eyelids sat heavy on his painted face. He let out a heavy sigh as he downed the drink faster than one patron could even comprehend. The older, rotund man leaned over with lingering curiosity to the demon, and he asked, "What are you here for? My wife left me for some younger rich guy..." He snuffled as if he'd been sobbing prior.

"I'm so on fire for you it hurts like hell, a thousand cigarettes can burn out,"

As the song continued to play, the demonic clown rolled his eyes and slumped over, craning his neck toward the man who appeared heavily buzzed at that time, "Y'know, it's non of your GOD DAMN business why I'm here. So...why don't you carry on with yourself...over THERE," He pointed to the far side of the bar where an empty seat sat vacantly waiting for him. Killjoy got his wish as the man sauntered over to the seat, shooting a pitiful glance toward the clown. 

"The smoking memory that ain't nothing but ashes in the low lights,"

"How can I change this. I can obtain anything-ANYTHING with the snap of my fingers. Why can't I have HER. She's all I want..." He thought back to that moment. That pivotal scene that ended him up at the bar in the first place. He snapped his fingers and perked up as a sinister thought struck his menacing mind. He stood up with a dramatic twirl away from his seat and announced, "All of you miserable assholes should be celebrating! They left you because...well, nevermind," He stumbled to the door and stopped. The bartender flagged him down and asked him if he had a driver. Killjoy replied with, "I walked here," with a glare, and wandered out the door toward his destination. 

"A thousand cigarettes can burn out..."

As soon as he arrived to the home of his reluctant lover, Killjoy fumbled with a key he obtained from under the rug, "What a dumb place to put a fucking key," He shook his head and shrugged, "Lucky for me I guess!" He snorted and continued to unlock the door. He was lucky though, considering the young love of his life was sitting in the living room watching a movie. She, with a look of disbelief, blinked rapidly and stood up with a slow reflex of her arm as she pointed, "why are you here?? You shouldn't even be here. I told you, I'm not interested in your advances," She crossed her arms and frowned with apparent blushing on her face from frustration and maybe admiration? No..No she was pissed. How could she have ever considered him?

"Come on, babe....Connor..I really do love you...I know I'm a demonic clown, summoned from a doll...blown to pieces, summoned again through a mirror, and thrown into the bowels of hell only to escape once more, but you know....I DO love you..." He motioned frantically with his hands as he pleaded in desperation for her affection and approval, "I can show you how good I am at being a...good guy. I promise," He nodded with that last statement and gave her a gentle smile, something that looked rather odd on the demon's chiseled face. 

The words "good guy" rang within Connor's mind as she was conflicted...He worked hard to find her..but he entered her home without notice...but he came back...but he-She swatted away those pesky thoughts and she replied with, "Fine. Prove it. Show me you can be different, and we'll see how this day..evening ends. 

Later that day the two of them decided on a fancy restaurant to dine at. A nice dinner. Not a bad idea on Killjjoy's behalf. But in Alabama? How fancy can a small town even be? What with most of the bars and strip clubs that littered the downtown areas. They bickered, but in the end agreed on a simple yet elegant place downtown that not many knew about. Killjoy opened the door behind them, ushering in his "date" as his mind trailed to much more devilish thoughts. He snapped out of it with a goofy, confused expression when Connor snapped her fingers and brought him back to reality. 

"Oh, yeah, um. I reserved us a place in the back. I hope you don't mind. Besides, lack of cigarette smoke, y'know?" He shrugged and motioned with his hands as he did on a regular basis. It was something Connor had to get used to...but she found that it wasn't that bad after all. The evening was going rather well. Food was nice. Service was great. Connor was rather befuddled though at the question that nagged at the back of her mind. "Why was nobody noticing his presence better yet...his existence???" She trailed off into a deep thought while Killjoy continued to ramble like a lovestruck fool. 

"Hello...Connie, you there? I was just about to get to the good part," He snapped his fingers in her face multiple times, which irritated her, and she swatted his hands out of her face. He sputtered for a moment and crossed his arms with a subtle pout apparent on his face. Connor thought to herself that he was lucky to be in the back of the restaurant or he'd look like a manchild not getting his way, "As I was saying...I think we should settle on a place to live," 

Connor half choked on the bite she was in the midst of taking, and she coughed, holding up an index finger as to stop him mid sentence, "What now?? Live?? I am quite fine lving where I am, thank you," I like it here. I would rather remain in a human living space, thank you," Her heart pounded within her chest as he cupped her hand between both of his. She even began to feel a slight heat build up in her gut, "I just want to stay here for now..okay?" She gave him a warm smile, and she tried to tug away from his grasp. He reluctantly released her hand, and he then flagged the waitress to bring their bill.

"Babe..." He sighed, "Fine fine. We can stay here. I'm just..excited you know? It's not often a demon of my calibur finds the love of his life!" He giggled like an idiot and held the door as the two of them exited the restaurant for the day. He placed a hand onto Connor's shoulder, causing her to shudder at his closer proximity and inhumane warmth of his person. He was a demon. She had to remember. Demon...

"Killjoy...I have a question...how come nobody can see you...but I can?" She crossed her arms as she expected an honest answer. She stomped her foot in place when the demon tried to slip past her, "Please. I am curious. Won't you even tell the love of your life why nobody else can see cept' me?" She gave him a subtle pout lip and gave him the baby doll eyes he so craved to see. 

"Well. heh, I just have this glamour thing, you know? It's quite simple. I just concocted a little something for my visit to see you. I was ready this time, babe," He walked up to the young woman, pressing his heated chest against her chubby frame. He gripped her arms with a tight hold, and gave her a longing gaze. One that longed for her embrace...her body....her-He broke his own thoughts with a sudden kiss that sparked something within them both. Something that seemed...odd. With his lips pressed firmly to Connor's, He ran his tongue over hers, teasing and swirling his own saliva in the mix. 

They pulled away after a brief moment, and Connor reached frantically for her inahler. She took a hoarse, yet strong puff and exhaled heavily. He took her literal breath away..."Wow..." She looked back up at him as he placed his hands on each of her arms, both of them only inches away from one another. The night would surely be quite an interesting one. 

When they returned to Connor's small abode, Killjoy was having a slight issue that tugged at the seams of his pants. He glanced down at the tight sensation and covered his groin with a palm as best he could, "Ugh, not now..." he whispered. Connor glanced up from what she was doing, but was keen about what was happening. She would soon realize what she had agreed to in the first place...Courting the demon of chaos was quite a decision tot make. 

"Wanna watch tv? Head to bed? I'm pretty tired, myself," She paused for a moment with a heavy yawn. her eyelids were beginning to show her exhaustion as she dragged her feet into her bedroom. Killjoy was quick to follow at her heels. He licked his lips unbeknownst to her, and felt the immediate urge to unfasten his pants, just to relieve the burning ache and throbbing of his heated frustration. 

"Bed sounds...perfect, love," He fumbled for the zipper of his trousers, and as Connor leaned over to straighten the bedsheets at the end of the bed, the demon lunged at her, pinning her chest to back onto the matress. He let out a guttural, fear inducing growl. A growl that was unheard by Connor. She immediately felt the hair raise on her arms and neck as well as the rare occurrence of goosebumps. He nipped at the nape of her neck and peppered it with soft, yet desperate kisses.

Connor tried to push up and remove herself from the embrace, but Killjoy was too heavy. He pushed her further into the bed as he held her with one hand and fixed his throbbing rod in his other hand. Since Connor, on the rare occasion was wearing a skirt, he felt it was a greenlight to get his way...afterall, a demon of chaos is not keen to the safe word, "What the fuck are you doing???" She tried to tip her head back to meet eyes with the demonic clown, yet to no avail. He was quick to tear her panties from her bottom, yet noticed the crotch of them was...drenched. He held them up to his nose and sniffed them rather obnoxiously. He took in every bit of her scent. The salty, pungent odor that he so longed for. 

"This will be fun for us both, I promise, baby," He stroked the confused woman's hair and twirled it between two fingers before plunging himself deep inside of her. His thick girth and size was a difficult fit for her, yet he pushed to make that work. He thrusted with erratic, sloppy motions, and the sound of his hips slamming into her reddened bottom only brought more lubricant into the mix. Connor cried out in utter shock and subtle pain. The numbness soon overlapped the pain and a familiar pleasurable itch followed. Deep in her gut that sensation crawled up into her groin...to that one sensitive bundle of nerves....Killjoy reached down to massage his target. He rubbed in circles and rapidly increased his strokes as he pumped into her much faster than moments earlier, "I hope you like this...babe, as much as...I do," He panted with heavy breaths as he begain to sweat and drench her with said secretions. 

It suddenly felt...heavenly? Or...hellish as it should've sounded. Connor panted heavily along with his erratic thrusts and thrusted her hips back onto him as he plowed deeper into her gut. She cried out his name multiple times as pleasurable waves hit her with every pounding blow. The demon was close, as he hardened against her tightening walls. He clawed into the matress and bit down against Connor's neck as he came with sudden, thunderous waves of pleasure. He came...quite a bit. As he climaxed, she felt the full, warmth and heated secretion as it tucked itself deep inside her womb. The demon grinned and kissed her neck multiple times as she overcame her first ever intense orgasm. He rolled her over onto her back and pinned her down as he hovered over her. 

"Was it worth it, doll?" He gazed with heavy lids into her hazel blue eyes and smiled warmly, brushing her hair away from her face, "I love you....even though I can be a total asshole....I still love you," He rolled his eyes at his own insult to himself and leaned in to kiss her forehead multiple times.

Connor smiled and giggled at the attack of kisses. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and pulled him into a full, heavenly kiss. He felt such bliss with her warm, plump lips brushing his rough, and heated ones. It felt as though...he was kissed by an angel...The two of them spent the rest of that night with cuddles and sweet nothings whispered back and forth. The next day would be interesting...little did they know.

END?

**Author's Note:**

> This is Killjoy, btw for those of you who don't know who or what he is.  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Killjoy_(2000_film)


End file.
